Land of the Lost
by SageK
Summary: The Legends try to figure out how they're going to fix time and find a lost friend along the way. Spoilers for the Season 2 Finale!
1. Chapter 1

"What's the good news, Jax?"

Emerging from under a burned out console, Jax heaved a breath before leveling a grimace in Sara's direction. "You want good news or do you want the truth?"

That statement did not fill her with optimism.

"Truth, I suppose," She sighed, stepping away as an overhead panel exploded, showering them with glowing sparks. Sugar coating the situation wasn't going to help anyone.

Of course she wasn't expecting the litany of issues the younger man rattled off. By the time he was done, she doubted they were any systems he hadn't mentioned. "Is anything functional?"

After wiping his hands on a rag, Jax rubbed his face and shrugged. "Maybe? Gray and Ray are checking the secondary systems, but…."

"I fear things are quite dire, Captain Lance," Gideon's voice echoed from a nearby speaker, the words crackling but understandable. "Dr. Palmer was successful in restoring my access to the databases, but my self repair functions remain offline."

"Good to hear your voice, "Gideon," Sara called out in reply. "Are you able to run diagnostics?"

"Partial diagnostics are possible Captain, but I have no good news to share."

Tipping her head back, Sara closed her eyes. "We weren't really expecting any, Gideon, don't worry about it," she assured the AI. "I think we're gonna have to head out to search for some supplies soon. Food and anything we can use for repairs."

"Wiring," Jax grumbled, holding out handfuls of charred wires. "We burnt out a lot of it…and we need circuit boards. If we can MacGyver something to get the fabricators on line, I'll feel a lot better about our chances."

The time storm sure had kicked their asses.

"Jax, I want you, Ray and Stein to keep working on repairs. You're in command," Sara decided. "I'm going to grab Amaya, Nate and Mick and see what we can find out there."

"You mean besides giant, carnivorous dinosaurs?" Jax added, somewhat dubious.

Yeah, dinosaurs. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

"They are far less pleasant than Gertrude!" Amaya declared as they scrambled onto a rooftop via a fire escape to avoid a pair of T-Rex who had followed them when they exited the ship. Thankfully, most of the dinosaurs had been occupied by the flash bang Ray had tossed from the other side of the ship, so they had gotten pretty lucky.

Mick let out a low rumble and peered off of the edge of the building. ""I'd be pissed off if I were them. We're in Dino jail."

"What are you talking about?" Nate huffed, breathing hard after their sprint and climb. "How could anyone put dinosaurs in jail? Didn't Jurassic Park teach us that they'd break out?"

"Jurassic Park?" Amaya asked, sounding startled at the idea.

"See that span of dirt?" Mick said, pointing to a wide stretch of ground that was mostly dirt with a few trees. It was several hundred feet wide and ended at nothing, turning immediately into a normal street and beautiful city buildings. "Everything beyond that looks all new and shiny. The buildings here are crap holes. Someone found a way to keep the lizards here."

Letting her eyes move along the barren perimeter, Sara had to admit that Mick had a point. "Dinosaur jail, fair enough," she agreed, then nodded decisively. "Let's look around for a way off of here. I don't want to have to call Ray to get an airlift out."

As they began to poke around the roof, Nate said, "You know, when I was a kid, I'd eat my dinosaur chicken nuggets in the order they would die on the food chain. Those guys down there were always cold when I got to them."

"That's your mistake, Pretty. Gotta take out the most dangerous enemy first," Mick said and Sara couldn't find fault with that logic.

"Over here!" Amaya called out, waving at them from around a small shed that remained atop the roof. When they circled it, they saw a thin beam extending from the roof into the shattered window of the next building. She was half way across it before Mick anr Nate could even mumble protests.

"Scared, boys?" Sara teased, following Amaya across and ensuring they'd follow, though with more flailing and at a much slower pace.

There was a clear path through the building, which had once been some kind of office, an occasional smear of chalk on the wall to mark the way and soon the group found themselves sprinting into the grove of trees. It seemed like it might have been a large park, though Sara didn't remember LA having any such expanse. Clearly, another result of the time storm.

The foliage was dense and Amaya touched a leaf. "Many of these are edible," she advised, chopping a few large fronds and placing them in the pack she had slung over her shoulder.

Mick muttered something about rabbit food and then went still. "Anyone else think it's too quiet?"

"That's never a good sign in Jurassic Park," Nat muttered…as everything went to hell.

A huge log suspended on vines swung through the trees, making them scatter, but also knocking aside a large, pouncing dinosaur that roared in displeasure. Smaller creatures appeared from the ferns and a voice shouted, "This way!"

Having no other option, the followed the man, who was dressed in well worn, jungle appropriate clothes, but with a scarf and goggles covering his face. The sting of whipping branches soon made it clear why he was keeping so covered and led then through the trees and into a cave, swinging a blade that cut a line, causing a camouflaged trap door to snap shut behind them, concealing them from the dinosaurs.

They stood there, panting in the darkness, listening as the dinosaurs passed by, crashing off into the woods. After several minutes, their rescuer lit a torch, illuminating the cave in its warm glow.

"Thanks," Sara offered, giving the man a cautious nod.

For a long moment he stared at her, then glanced at Mick before reaching up and pulling off his mask.

If you had asked Sara who she would have least expected to be rocking a sweaty Indiana Jones look in a version of LA overrun by dinosaurs, Leonard Snart would have been on the top of that list.

Especially when he spoke. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Assassin."

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Several things happened at once.

Nate steeled up, Amaya sprung into a defensive stance, Sara's knives appeared in her own hands while nearby Mick's heat gun whined as it was primed.

"How are you here?" Sara demanded, even as Mick spoke.

"You see him too?"

Amused annoyance rolled off Snart, whose expression morphed into something deeply unimpressed. "I take it from your… reactions that this is not a rescue mission?" he drawled, then turned to Sara. "No real clue. One minute I'm staring down those arrogant Time Bastards and the next I'm laying under a tree with a chicken sized dinosaur trying to nibble my arm."

"A Compy!" Nate enthused with a grin. "Lucky it was just the one."

"It wasn't," Snart retorted. "The biter was just the brave one. The others were still moving in…but they were deterred."

He held up one tanned hand and Sara was almost shocked to see an equally sun browned forearm, all long, lean muscles and an elegant wrist. She was certain she had never seen so much of his skin…skin that was suddenly coated with a layer of frost and ice.

"What the hell?" Mick rumbled, taking a step towards his partner. "That's new…Flash's pretty doctor friend has a similar thing, I hear."

Leonard shook his hand and the frost receded. "I was in Central City when Star Labs had their little incident, but I wasn't affected."

"Maybe when the Oculus exploded, it jumpstarted whatever latent Meta abilities might have been dormant since particle accelerator blew," Nate enthused, peering at Leonard with renewed interest. "You never had any indication that you have abilities?"

"If I had, I probably would have mentioned it at some point," Leonard said, eyeroll almost audible in his tone. "If it were pertinent to the mission, and it would have been, or for the sheer irony of it alone. Speaking of the mission…."

"The immortal asshole isn't so immortal anymore," Mick informed him with a pleased smirk.

"We took him out not long after you…," Sara said, trailing off as she swallowed. Was it really possible that _their_ Leonard hadn't died?

Leonard Snart was standing right there before her, whole and healthy. He'd clearly spent a lot of time in the hot sun, skin bronzed but unburnt. Tanned, dirty and sweaty was a good look for him, the torchlight practically making him glow with health and vitality and she could smell his scent from across the room, stronger than she was used to due to his normal fastidiousness on the ship, but not unpleasant. As she stared, a bead of sweat rolled from his temple and down his jaw, tracing a path along his dirt smudged neck to pool in the dip of exposed collar bone….

"So how did you end up in Dinotopia?" Leonard asked, "Not that I'm complaining. I'm looking forward to returning to a life of climate control and indoor plumbing. Waterfall showers, while picturesque, are not my thing."

"You actually showered outside? I remember you biting guards in juvie who tried to make you use the communal showers," Mick chuckled. "Can't imagine you washing up with T-Rex ogling the goods."

"The locals here are far less offensive and predatory than most of our fellow juvenile delinquents were," Leonard pointed out with an arched brow and Mick conceded that he was right.

Amaya crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we sure this isn't a trick?"

After all that had happened with the Legion of Doom, Sara couldn't blame her for being cautious. Hell, she wanted to believe this was their Leonard, but she couldn't be sure….

He felt different though. Familiar, not like the cold version of him that had been with the Legion…..

"Maybe when we get Gideon back online, she can run some scans?" Nate posited hopefully. "We're hoping this is the Snart you two knew, right?"

"Yeah, Nate, that's the hope," Sara agreed, eyes still on Leonard, who was staring back at her with those blue eyes. She so hoped he was the man sh'd grown to care for and not another trick.

"First, we need to get out of here and find all the items on the list Jax gave us and locate a source of food," Amaya said, then leveled a look at Snart. "You said there is a waterfall. Is it clean water?"

Leonard nodded. "Clean and drinkable, though I do try to boil it before ingesting," he told her. "Plenty of salvage in the abandoned buildings."

"How about the shiny buildings thataway?" Mick asked, chucking a thumb in what he believed to be the direction of the buildings.

"Seems that when the beasties started running amok, they simply dropped a force field around over a billion square feet of what was once a thriving metropolis," Snart said with a shrug. "People and all. No one in or out. The Waverider must have jumped right into the dome."

Nate stared at him. "How did you gauge the size of the area? I haven't seen any working tech…."

"Walked the perimeter and then calculated the curvature of the dome and the height. Some of the pterosaurs are stupid and hit the top...It's a rough estimate, but close enough," he said with a shrug.

Mick took that news with a nod, but both Amaya and Nate seemed surprised. Leonard was far more intelligent than his education would indicate and they'd only known the Doomworld version of him. They hadn't known the Snart who Sara had overheard on more than one occasion speaking with Gideon about temporal mechanics, wanting to learn, wanting to know…

Amaya shook off the surprise first and Sara always admired her practicality. "And food?"

Pushing his hand through his hair, a good bit longer than Sara had ever seen, a mess of salt and Pepper curls, Leonard sighed. "Food is a little harder to come by, but not impossible. The dinosaurs eat a lot and they don't like to share...and God help you if you like eggs."

"Gertrude," Amaya murmured and Sara recalled Ray's tales of his experience while Time Scattered.

A little smirk tugging at his lips, Leonard asked, "Why do I feel like that story involves Raymond?"

His comment startled a laugh out of Sara and made her think that maybe time had been kind and this might be their Leonard after all.

TBC…..


End file.
